


030. Birth

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: Babies are born, and more of this universe is created.





	1. The First child

Talia walked up to the house slowly unsure of what she was seeing, with Erik just behind her and Deaton not much farther back. She smiled then frowned when she realized it was Dean sleeping on her front steps with a sawed off shot gun in hand and an iron bar leaning against his leg, and a bundle of blankets behind him.

“Alpha Hale that is the new hunter family that moved in, I don’t trust them what is he doing here outside your house with a weapon.”

“Yes, he was worried to death about something last night, he probably only just fell asleep an hour or so ago, poor dear.”

“I must advise against his acceptance in this pack, he will ruin the balance of this land, it is precarious as is, with the amount of blood on his hands your Family will be in the line of Fire when the universe evens it out.”

“Emissary Deaton, do not test me that boy was the one who crafted that necklace you envy so much, and if you were so concerned over the hunters in this town you would have brought it to my attention sooner not when they were at my doorstep, and quite literally. Balance is blinding you, your first priority should be this pack not being the Universes accountant , I bet if Argent went to kill any of our pack you would let it happen because our feud is slowly coming to an end especially after the sickness of their matriarch took hold meaning that their line has dwindled down to young Katheryn. While I have two heirs now.”

“They have Chris, and his wife took his name, they have a daughter.” Deaton defended against the accusation.

“Oh yes please do tell me how the Calaveras graciously gave away a daughter, who was a human baby stolen from a Mexican pack whom they killed, to the Argents to uphold the title matriarch, is balance.” Talia glared at her emissary who withered where he stood, “where would the balance be if their young child had been a werewolf, and Victoria killed her on site?”  
“They are not an issue but he is, and his family. The line is cursed.” Deaton touched Talia’s shoulder earning a growl from the so far silent Erik. Talia’s response was cut off when the babe in her arms started crying from being woken up, this caused the young man in question to jump up to full height and point a sawed off shot gun at the one person he didn’t recognize, grabbing his Alpha.  
“Dean, please do not kill my Emissary.” Talia shook the man’s arm off while trying to quit the baby once more.

“It won’t kill him Alpha, its rock salt, last I checked that just hurts like hell.”

“And you know all about hell don’t you Winchester?” Deaton asks softly and oh so deadly.

“Know more about Demons, but sure, I will probably end up there eventually, I do not live a very nice life. But that doesn’t seem to stop the Angels liking me any less.”

“Stop!”

“Sorry, Alpha” dean looks down, but Talia does note that his gun never weavers from Deaton who he perceives as a threat.

“Deaton leave, you are souring a very happy moment, I am bringing my pup into the pack house, for the first time, and she will be welcomed into the pack, including Dean Winchester.” Talia looks pointedly at Alan. “ my family has no knowledge of who you are, at your insistence, your tether is getting to snapping point, never in my life have I seen an emissary put so many chains on a pack before, I am feeling your use quickly being used up, make no mistake, I will choose my pack over you every time.”  
Alan Deaton left quickly after that and didn’t look back, knowing he messed up, and Dean allowed both Talia and Erik in the house following close behind. The pack hearing the trio enter rushed down to greet the newest member, and got to see dean stumble into the house with a shotgun in hand. 

“So that’s where you slept… or did you sleep at all? Dean you look awful.” Peter tsked as he took the gun and led Dean to his own room and pushed him into the bed. Talia didn’t draw attention to the fact that Peter never let anyone into his room, but was happy when Peter came back down the stairs quickly and Talia handed her daughter over to her second, and left hand. “Hello, little Cora.” Peter dutifully scented the child, before handing her off to Erik who passed the little girl to his sister, who followed him from South America. And the procession continued with each parent passing their child in order of rank, until Cora smelled like every member of pack except one.  
The one who guarded the family all night, Dean without realizing it, performed the duties of the pack guardian, as he allowed the pack to feel peace when their alpha was away, and the alpha knew their pack was protected. It has long since been abandoned as a regular position in a pack, only taken up when tragedy strikes, but either way that was the role Dean filled. Unsurprisingly the role was usually held by a human, due to werewolf limits with mountain ash, making Dean the perfect candidate. Talia shook her head, for someone so concerned about balance, Deaton never accepted that Pack had its own balance, and roles that were filled naturally. He never felt the bonds, and Talia doubted her Emissary and not for the first time. she glanced at her brothers room atop the stairs, the first room that anyone had to walk by, their first line of defence, and was wondering about the logistics of either putting another bed in there or building a guest house outside for the young Winchester.

By the time Dean woke up, Cora was clean and dressed and ready to meet their guardian, Derek was the first to notice a rumpled looking Dean walking down the stairs at noon, not even three hours after he fell asleep, Derek quickly pulled Dean towards Talia telling him about Cora, and her rolley eyes, and her soft head that he can’t touch but he can kiss her cheek, and also told Dean that he has to do the same. Dean sat in front of Talia and was a little wide eyes as she handed him Cora, “touch her face dean, she needs to know the smell of pack.”

Dean dutifully performed the action, and even kissed the little girls cheek at Derek’s insistence, and held the baby safe, “I am so happy you are here Cora, and safe.” Dean just laughed. “Now I need three more kids born safely and I will be able to relax.” Talia accepted Cora back as dean looked down embarrassed as his growling stomach made Cora fuss a bit in her sleep.

“Go eat, hunny, thank you for guarding my pack and my home last night, it is important work what you did.” Talia nodded towards the dining room where even Dean could smell food in the other room.  
Dean was pushed into a chair and a plate of food was shoved at him, “eat, we need to kidnap that Matthews kid, the idiot doesn’t have anything to prepare him for a baby.” Peter announces and stares at Dean until he starts eating before continuing “okay not entirely true, he has life insurance that his parents took out for him, and they transferred that to his unborn child. But he doesn’t have a will stating who the kid will go to, and he doesn’t have a job lined up either.”

“Peter, I know I got everyone stressed out last night but Derek will be fine, he’s a big boy and he has a plan, he really can’t get a job right now, most jobs that can support a child need a high school diploma.”

“yes but if he is even traced back to our Family he will be in danger, we are supernatural creatures, and you should know this, you lost your mother, and your father seems pretty determined to kill himself by either drinking, or hunting. Maybe a bit of both. We do not live stable lives and that’s just living Dean, let me protect the child at least from the fall out that knowing us will have.”

Dean slowed down his eating, remembering his discussion with Jaqueline who confided she was part of a hunter family the Bakers. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am, just drive me and him to the bank, I would have ran earlier, but he would look at me funny for just walking in the neighbourhood because I live 30 minutes away.” Peter, was kind of whining, though Dean didn’t point it out, if only because the kid was acting like a kid for the first time.

Apparently Peter had already typed up and printed wills that were fill in the blank, that will be filed with the bank, so Dean finished his food quickly and was headed off to the Matthews place where Peter once again lectured the poor kid about being responsible, before handing him a phone number and told him to call when he was ready to work he will get a job right away. Jaqueline just laughed, as her boyfriend was looking more and more shocked at what the fifteen year old was talking them through, about Wills, and emergency accounts, and financial planning. It took a couple of hours, but in the end all the details were smoothed over to Peters liking and soon they were off to the bank to file the paper work and open a savings account for the kid where Peter put up his own money for. 

“Thank you Peter, I don’t know what to say” Derek went to hug Peter who stiffened up as they dropped Derek off.

“Don’t “Peter tried but Derek squeezed him “Get off you idiot, don’t thank me, thank him” Peter pointed at Dean.

“Why? You did everything Peter” Dean said and was rather enjoying how uncomfortable Peter got with every pat on the back

“I wouldn’t have helped him if you weren’t so fond of those stories he tells, and Derek absolutely thinks he’s the third coolest person in the world.” Peter explained as he gently pried Derek off of him.

“Thank you Dean I am so happy I met you, “Derek latched onto Dean, and if possible Peter looked even more uncomfortable at that then when he himself was being hugged.

“Derek Stop it” Jaqueline ordered causing Derek to squeak, “thank-you both for all your help, I haven’t even thought about all that this child will mean, I am always just worried about the next immediate step.”

“No, don’t worry about this Jaqueline, we just have difficult lives we think everyone else does as well,” Dean tried to stare a promise to Jaqueline that he will take care of things “just relax and make sure you take care of yourself and your baby.” Dean smiled at the girl.

“Okay, thank you again, and come visit soon, I like the company, I mean I can only stand so much of Derek.” She winked at her boyfriend.

“Will do” Dean got into the car and watched as Derek fussed over Jaqueline as they went inside the house. “Well that didn’t take long at all.” Dean said as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Yeah, only three hours, of Derek shouting,” Peter agreed sarcastically.

“He’s not that bad” Dean drove to the shitty motel he lives out of.

“You think that because most of his stories are of you being a hero, or some crazy Mafia dons kid who is in Witness protection.” Peter looked around, “why are we here?”

“Checking in with Sammy, and a change of clothes, also reminding Sammy to call if he needs anything, I am heading back to your house for a bit.”

“Oh good I thought you wanted me to run home”

“What, why would I do that, I drove you out here I will drive you back.” Dean gets out of the car and opens up their motel room, “hey Sammy?” Dean stopped Peter before he crossed the threshold, “watch the salt.”

“Hi, Dean where were you?” Sam was on the bed watching T.V.

“I spent the night at the Hales and just wanted to make sure you were okay, before I headed back.”

“Oh I am fine, dad hasn’t been home at all though,” Sam said plainly being very aware of Peter. “Is he back?”

“Maybe last I heard there was movement in the south.” Dean kept up the ruse if only for Sam’s benefit, no need to worry him about Peter being in the know, or that he is a part of a pack of wolves. “Oh, speaking of South, did you know that Uncle Noah is in L.A. well I should say was in L.A. he is moving here in a couple weeks or so?” Dean started to change his clothes not caring of the people in the room.

“What since when?”

“I don’t know maybe dad forgot to tell us, either way we are having lunch with him, Aunt Claudia won’t be here yet though. Apparently we have a little cousin on the way.” Dean smiles at Sam’s wonder at there being a baby in the family.

“Really, Auntie Claudia is going to have a baby?”

“Yeah it’s why Uncle Noah is moving here to this quiet town.” Dean fixed his shirt and headed over to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, so quick that Peter was sure it did nothing.

“Now are you good for dinner?” Dean asked. “Need, me to drive you anywhere?”

“Yeah I am good, and no I don’t need to be anywhere, I will just walk to the diner.” 

“Do you need anything from the car?”

“Everything is still in place, Dean I am fine, I am old enough to take care of myself.”

“Okay, well with, you know, I am worried. Alright I will be back tonight, just really late, also I have the Cellphone call no matter what okay.”

“Yes god Dean, nothing has gone wrong all year it won’t start now.”

Dean glares at his brother, “I hope you didn’t just jinx us” he waved and once again pointed to the thick layer of salt along the perimeter of the motel room to peter.

“I never asked but what’s with the salt?” Peter asked as they walked towards the Impala.

“Spirits can’t cross it, like what I understand of you and mountain ash,” Dean waited until Peter got into the car before continuing “ so the salt repels ghosts and demons, iron also helps , and holy water works wonders.” 

The drive to the preserve was uneventful, nothing like the night before, causing Dean to feel more and more at ease. Until he just enjoyed dinner with the Hales and held Cora some more, making plans to come to the house everyday at least until the end of the school year in a month.


	2. is this child three or two

The first two weeks went smoothly, and apparently Angel dad’s disappearance did have something to do with Yellow eyes, a child of Azazel was woken early due to trauma, and the kid, who was the same age as Sam, killed his abusive parents. The Demon himself has yet to surface, but still it was scary learning that Sammy had some hidden powers lurking in his blood. And every day except one Dean visited the Hales. The one day he didn’t was the day Noah Stilinski arrived in town, with a moving truck behind him. Dean and Sam spent the day helping unpack all the big stuff, then finished it off with Pizza.

“So when is Aunt Claudia making her way up from L.A.” Sam asked

“Well she is due in 2 month and right now she is staying with her mother. So maybe in about three months.”

“Oh wow, that is so soon.”

“I know I can’t wait.” Noah smiled

“So Dean any plans after school, thinking of collage or any universities?”

“No, I will stay with dad for a while, I think I will leave the schooling to Sammy over there.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way Dean, you know that right?”

“I know, I am better with my hands anyhow, I will probably work with bobby at his garage and I am fine with that.” Dean smiles, at his uncle not telling him in another life without the supernatural, he would probably have the life everyone else had. 

“Well Boy’s it’s getting late, I am sure your dad is wondering where you are?” Noah said, feeling sad that he saw the disbelief on his Nephews faces. “Oh before I forget, it’s not much but, Happy Birthday Sam, and happy Graduation Dean!” Noah rummaged around in a box and handed them each a card that had fifty bucks in it.

“Thank you Uncle Noah” Sam gave the man a hug, Winchesters gave the best hugs.

“Thank-you, Good night Uncle Noah, give me a call anytime, alright” Dean also hugged his uncle before taking off to their motel.

As Sammy fell asleep that night, Dean stayed up with Michael, and discussed when he will be leaving his dads body.

“There are certain events that I can’t stop, and need to happen before I leave” the angel explains. First on that list is my son shall be born.”

“And when is the Hell bitch due, also what happens to my baby brother after he is born, will the Demon look after him?”

“I have seen glimpses of the future, and all will be handled. Do not fret Dean Winchester your brother will be safe.”

“He better be.” Dean growls.

“It seems your associations with the Children of Zeus have you picking up on their behavior.”

“Oh shut it hot wings, I am worried about my unborn sibling having his first experience in this world in an abandoned warehouse.” Dean sighed, “Just give that damn Demon the cell phone number, and get it a cell phone to use. I will take her to the hospital if you cannot do it.” 

“I will do that Dean, as my mission is of great importance.” 

“Yeah, everything you do is apparently of great importance, and you still haven’t answered me about when my little brother will be born?”

“By my knowledge he shall be born in about a weeks’ time, maybe two, souls are unpredictable.” The Angel explained. Feeling that the angel was leaving something out, Dean excused himself to bed being happy his brother at least won’t be trapped inside a demon trap until the angel remembered him. 

A week and a half went by and two things happened at once, Claudia decided she wanted to surprise Noah, she didn’t want to be alone for the birth of their first child.

Claudia in her Blue Jeep with her mother were making the Drive up to surprise Noah, smiling as she crossed the border into Beacon hills she noticed the drop in temperature but since her jeeps A/C came and went as it pleased she thought nothing of it, but she did have a lot to think about were the arms around her neck causing her to slam on her brakes, nothing happened, she just continued speeding into a tree. Her mother went through the windshield, and as she slowly became aware that the arms left her neck, there in the rear-view mirror was a transparent woman. 

“I will not allow you to adulterate my line you impure woman, with your monster child.” The woman hissing this in her ear was the last thing Claudia knew as icy pain went through her heart. A passerby called in the accident, and Deputy Stilinski was the first on the scene, recognizing the Jeep he tried to run, but was caught by someone holding him back.

“Noah Stilinski,” Noah looked up and recognized his cousin.

“John, I need to help my wife, please, I ... Please my child and wife are in there.” Noah was a mess trying to break free of his cousin’s hold. 

“I am sorry Noah, she is gone, but I can make you forget this, I can make it better.” Not waiting for an answer from the confused Noah, Michael held his hand up to Noah’s forehead, and made him forget all about Claudia Stilinski, and his unborn child, and replaced the memories with another woman, who came to surprise him, but the journey made her go into an early Labour. And from the out skirts of town Michael watched as Noah Stilinski drove away from his family, who Michael buried and made the world forget. 

The Demon went into Labour at the exact same time Claudia reached city limits, and phoned the number the Angel left. Dean got the call that was a bunch of screaming and curses to free her from the trap because the spawn was being born. Dean didn’t even speak into the phone just hung up and drove to the warehouse.

“Come here to kill, me Weechester.” The demon bit out before another scream came from the demon. 

“No I am getting you to the hospital, I am not allowing my brother to be born on a gross disgusting floor that junkies had been leaving needles on.” Dean said all this while breaking the lines, and scuffing the symbols that held the demon in place.”

Quickly dean practically carried the Demon out to the Impala and forced her into the back seat. It was slightly difficult, as apparently the Amulet, that Talia returned, didn’t even like being in the vicinity of demons. Either way once inside the things settled down the drive was quick, and the demon only once tried to use her mojo, it made the car swerve, she claimed it wasn’t her and said argents have always been scared of Demons. Dean didn’t think too much about what the hell bitch was talking about, mainly because it was too hard to understand with the huffing and curses peppering the speech. Not even a half hour after later Mephistopheles Morning-Star Winchester was born and Dean held him in his arms, promising the baby all the protection and love he could.

“Where’s my wife? Is she Okay?” Noah burst into the Hospital. 

“Sir, Sir who is your wife”

“Oh yeah, her name is Claudia Stilinski.”

“Oh yes, your nephew brought her in a little while ago, both her and your baby are fine and healthy. They are in room 414” 

Michael barely had time to explain what he did before an excited Noah burst through the door.

“Where’s my son?”

Dean stared In shock at where Michael stood, before clearing his throat, “he’s here Uncle Noah, Mephistopheles Morning-Star W… Stilinski. “Dean announced too stunned at what the Angel just told them. 

“Oh my little Mieczyslaw Lucifer” Noah repeated the wrong name. Making the Demon shrug and Dean, wonder what exactly the Angel did.

“Hey, Uncle Noah, I am going to get back to school to pick up Sam, okay let you have some time with your family.”

“Oh yes thank you for getting Claudia to the hospital safe.” Noah said still holding on to the baby, he thinks is his.

“I will always be close by now that I will be staying with bobby, just call me anytime okay.” Dean hugged his uncle as he said this giving a very meaningful look at the Demon in the bed, who just rolled her eyes.

Dean did actually go to the school and get Sam, but he just dropped him off and told him he won’t be coming home for the weekend. He made his way out to the preserve and in the park area he screamed to the heavens not caring if the hales came they would know eventually what happened.

“MICHEAL GET DOWN HERE NOW” with a flutter from behind him Dean threw a punch and hit the still man behind him “ WHY, why did you do that to uncle Noah, he was innocent, he had nothing to do with this?” Dean grabbed Michael’s collar and punched the Angel in the face again. 

“Claudia was already dead, she was in a car accident, and it was written down that this was how it was supposed to go.” The Angel got out when Dean paused in his attack, but still accepting every punch that followed, eventually ending up on the ground. 

“No you cannot decide that, you do not get to play with people’s lives and memories.” Dean was in tears, as his brain caught up with him, he just lost his Aunt and his cousin, both of them innocent too all this supernatural crap, except Aunt Claudia knew they were hunters. Now the only person he could go to complain about dad was Gone, and so was his cousin. Sure they only saw each other once in a blue moon, but Dean cherished those visits, because he had someone to talk to about his mom, and being a hunter, and how his thoughts and ideas are changing from his fathers. 

“I don’t see the problem, this fixes our dilemma” Michael tried to make Dean see the reasoning. 

“I told you, I will kill you if you hurt my Family, and believe me I will find a way” Dean pulled out his knife and stabbed the Angel with as much strength as he could. As hands grabbed him and hauled him away from the bruised and bleeding body of his father. 

“I know, Dean Winchester. “ Michael healed himself, and tried to heal Dean, but the growling of Erik and Peter Hale halted his movements. “Take care of him Children of Zeus, he will need to be okay when he returns to his father” and with that Michael flew away, and Dean fell into Erik who was holding him up. 

“Come on son let’s get you back to the house, you can tell us what happened.” Erik led them back to the Impala, Peter and Dean were in the back, and Erik drove them the ten minutes it took to get to the Hale house, and in that time Dean fell asleep against Peter. Erik picked up their grieving pack mate and once again Peter led them to his room to allow Dean to sleep peacefully. 

Dean woke up from being too warm, probably because werewolves run hotter than Humans, and since two were curled around him (peter, and Laura), and another was on top of him (Derek). It was no wonder he was over heated. Slowly extracting himself out of the pile of limbs, he went to sit in the Living room. He stopped as he seen Talia feeding Cora “sorry, I...”

“Come here Dean, Sit.” Talia Pat the seat beside her. Dean obeying, quickly sat and just breathed as the tears from earlier returned. “Oh, my child what’s got you so hurt, and what caused the falling out with that Angel of yours.” Talia finished feeding Cora and rocked her back to sleep. 

“He took my Uncle’s memories,” Dean started. “He also took one of the only people I was able to be myself around away from me…” Dean chocked on his words.

“How so dean?”

Taking a shaky breath Dean continued “Today, my aunt Claudia Died, in a car accident, and instead of allowing my Uncle to grieve, and to mourn the death of not only his Wife and his unborn Child, he took every memory he had of them. It’s like they don’t even exist anymore.” Dean couldn’t stop the Sob that fell from his mouth if he tried.

“I am so sorry Dean, Erik come take Cora.” Talia said into the empty room, Erik came quickly from upstairs and as soon as Cora left her arms Talia grabbed Dean into a hug. Talia Rocked Dean and hummed soothingly as he cried much like she did with any of her children, and as he got to mourn the Loss of his Aunt and Cousin, knowing that he is the only one who will. When Dean calmed down, and he was sniffling more out of need then crying Talia told him “You’re staying here, I don’t care if you have plans, but you are staying with the pack for at the very least the weekend.”

“I planned to do that already, except my dad is returning Monday sometime.” Dean was reluctant to leave Talia’s embrace but eventually did, calming down once more. “And he will be making us move on after that. “ Dean looked shy “I want to spend as much time here as possible.” 

“Alright, we will tell the pack tomorrow about your leaving, but for now go on up back to bed.” Talia ordered, knowing that for now Dean was okay.

Dean’s woke up at day break, for the same reason before werewolves surrounding him. Just enjoying the closeness Dean breathed in and tried to remember this feeling of security.

“Are, you okay?” peter asked softly.

“Not right now, no, but I will be, I have to be.” Dean answered, causing Derek to squirm as he felt and heard Dean speaking. 

“Between the both of us I am sure there is a way to, uhh “Peter trailed off

“Gank an angel” Dean finished. Aware that while, the kids understood their Uncles position in pack, it wasn’t openly discussed when it came to killing.

“Now that’s an interesting word.” Peter commented.

“Well my brother and I, when we were little, were not so subtle, kind of like this little guy.” Dean rubbed Derek’s back. “So dad taught us to use that word when we were talking about hunting.”

“Tals, is calling us down for breakfast, meaning there is some discussing to do, I am assuming this will be your meeting.”

“Probably.” Dean said while sitting up, and gentling Derek into wakefulness, while Peter just pushed Laura out of his bed, and runs out before she even knows what’s going on. 

“UNCLE PETER, YOU MEANIE.” Laura yells and chasses her uncle out, which startles Derek into full Werewolf, which Dean has never seen, but that also means that Dean got a shoulder full of claws, then a lapful of tearful Derek with yellow eyes and more sideburns then was normal. 

“I’m sorry, Dean you’re sad and I hurt you more.”

“Hey kiddo I am fine, it was an accident, accidents happen, now I know your Auntie Isabella knows all about patching up humans, because your cousin Mateo is human right?”

“Yeah,” Derek sniffles.

“Then Auntie Isabella will get me as good as new okay.”

“Okay.” Derek, reaches out and holds Deans hand, and black veins start spreading up Derek’s arm.

Startles Dean pulls his hand back “what was that kiddo.”

“I am taking a bit of the pain away, it only hurts me a little, because I heal.”

After the shock wears off Dean is felling less achy, “thank- you Derek but you don’t have to do that okay.” Dean picks up the now human looking Derek and walks him down the steps. Where the other werewolves smelled his blood instantly.

“Derek was startled this morning is all.” Dean explained while glaring at Peter who looked a little sheepish, “uhh Isabella, would you mind umm helping me patch up?” Dean directed towards Erik’s sister. 

“Of course mi Lobo meet me in the bathroom okay.” Isabella goes to the main bathroom that could easily fit 10 people in it, as it was the room with the medical supplies. Dean puts Derek in a chair beside Talia, blushing as he translates that Isabella called him Wolf, she also used that term for the other two human pack mates, being her husband, and her son. 

“Also, Derek, said he took my pain, I stopped it right away, but I don’t know what, if any effect there is because of that. “

“Derek will be fine Dean, but you are bleeding all over your shirt, now go to the bathroom.” Talia shooed him towards the door. 

Isabella, quickly stitched up the deeper claw marks with proper thread, and everything. Dean went back to the Dining room where breakfast was already on the table, Dean quickly sat by Derek who still looked like he was still guilty, before Dean nudged him, and ruffled his hair. Breakfast was over way too soon for Dean’s liking and, telling the pack he was leaving was one of the harder things he had to do. The reaction was a mess of protests and offers for him to live here with them, but in the end they all understood. When a pouting Derek followed Laura, and his two cousins out to play, 

Erik asked what happened the other day. And Dean explained everything that happened and this ended up with him in tears again. Wiping a stray tear, “I will teach you how to defend yourselves from her, but uhh, I think she will be fine, That Angel wants her to take care of Mephistopheles, and he’s my brother so, I will be back frequently.”

“You really can’t call the Kid Mephistopheles all the time” Peter says.

“Well my Uncle hears something else when I say it, but that is the kid’s legit name Mephistopheles morning-star Winchester. Or according to Noah his name is uhh Mitchisalve Lucifer“

“Do you mean Mieczyslaw Lucifer,” Erik corrects. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean grins, “I think I will call him little star for now though.” 

“I will teach you how to say your brother’s name, according to Noah, and also a few Polish words probably wouldn’t hurt. That name at least shows his Angelic side. “Isabella offered, getting a confused look from Dean. “ My Daughter’s betrothed is Polish.” Isabella explained. 

“Oh I get it now, that’s hot wings’ revenge for the demon naming him Satan Satan, so now he’s what, Angel Satan.”

“No, a bit more explanatory then that “Peter said frowning. Giving up on that cryptic phrase Dean excused himself when Erik denied help in the kitchen and went to play with the Kids outside. Dean got to see the Children run around wolfed out, and he even taught Mateo, and Alejandro, some hunter tricks when fighting stronger opponents. Mainly sneak attacks and playing a little dirty, as there is no such thing as fair in life and death. 

After Lunch, which Dean helped prepare to the surprise of everyone, because Dean could actually cook, he just never had a kitchen to do it. Both Peter and Dean holed themselves up in their Library with Dean having his dads journal, which the Hales had another version and called it a bestiary. The only difference was that the Hales’ bestiary was more info on A types, and the Winchester version had B types Identifiers and all the ways to kill them. It was a learning curve for both young men, never knowing how different the two types were. Copying the important details down both Dean and Peter decided to make their own to compound the information at a later date.

Dean was also given permission to cook Dinner by himself that night, and taught everyone how to bless water. By the end of the first day Dean was feeling a little better knowing he may have lost his biggest support system, but gained another. And Sunday followed much the same way. Dean feeling confident that he left the Hales with at least one of them knowing the rite of exorcism, and how to draw a demon trap. 

Monday at school Dean was anxious, because the Angel said his father will have his own body today. Knowing the Werewolf could sense it Dean really wasn’t surprised when Peter sat with him and Sam in Home room. Being jittery all day, Dean dreaded going home, and even Derek Matthews sobered up a bit from his class clown act and asked what was wrong. But all too soon the Bell rang, and Dean drove himself and Sam to the Motel slowly and explained that Dad was going to be back today.

They knew their dad was back as soon as they entered the motel room, the change was obvious, as their father checked over them for injuries, and then interrogated them for answers. With nothing to be said, John told them they will be leaving tomorrow, Sam and Dean both protested being that Friday was actually the last day of school. John consented and now Dean had a timeline to work with to spend as much time with the Hales.   
The week went by faster than Dean wanted it to, and every day he snuck out to the Hales place, but all too soon Thursday night was upon them. The last night in Beacon Hills went as planned with both Derek and Dean pretty much being too sad to do much else but pout, and peter had a shorter temper with everyone, and no one minded in the least. “You’re coming to say bye to me tomorrow right? Dean asked as he was about to leave the Hale house for the last time. 

“Of course we will, Dean you are pack.” Talia answered. 

“Good I want my last look at this place to be of something happy.” 

“I’m going to miss you Dean.” Derek announced. 

“I know, I will miss you too buddy.” Dean hugged the boy just as tight, before letting go and doing the same to all the Hales. Dean drove slowly to the motel dreading the next day.

As promised the Hales sent Dean off the next day, and Derek Matthews did as well, making a last minute decision Dean handed Derek the amulet that proved to protect from a great deal of things and told him it was to protect his baby and Jaqueline, tell her to wear it she will understand. Derek nodded and seemed to feel the weight of the amulet that Dean and Bobby made on a whim in their spare time. 

Dean Finally got in the car, and looked back as their dad drove away from the Motel, and tried to keep his friends in sight for as long as possible. He only looked away as they turned a corner. He missed everyone already, and they were not even past the city limits, Dean made a promise to be back as often as he could.


End file.
